For Family
by Justicerocks
Summary: A pre Chicago PD Story. Antonio is eleven years old when his father dies in the line of duty. Now the elven year old has to step up and help his mother look after his two year old sister Gabriela.
1. Prologue

**A\N: **This story is set Pre- Chicago Fire and Chicago PD. It is Dawson Family story mostly focusing on Antonio and Gabby; although because of this ages it is going to be more about Antonio and his coming-of-age as he deals with his father's death and having more responsibility to help his mother look after Gabby. For the purpose of this story Gabby is Twenty months old and Antonio is Eleven years old.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Prologue**

Eleven-year-old Antonio Dawson sat at the kitchen table twirling his pencil between his fingers. He had been starting at his English assignment for nearly an hour and hadn't even gotten his name down yet. He would much rather he doing his science or math homework but his paper was due in four days.

"Onee," Twenty month old Gabriela walked up to the table a half toothless grin on her face, "Pay," She handed him one of the baby dolls she was carrying.

Antonio looked at his baby sister and a smile formed on his face. He reached forward to touch her delicate face, "Sorry kid. I have homework?"

Gabriela's lower lip trembled and she began to cry, "No pay."

Antonio looked at the clock on the wall; it was almost eleven o'clock, which meant that lunch would be in half an hour and then Gabby would be put down for two-hour nap. He could work on his English paper then.

"Alright Gabby," He stood up and reached down to pick her up, "What do you want to play?"

"Dollie," Gabby waved the dolls in his face, "Petty," She smiled happily.

"Okay Gabby we can play with your dolls."

"Dollies," Gabby repeated happily as Antonio carried her into the living room and put her on the carpeted floor. She took his hand and led him towards the area of the room that had all her toys set up.

"You," She handed him a baby doll and some clothes, "Help."

"I dress him?" Antonio spoke in words the young toddler would understand as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Yes."

"Does she need to wear a dress Gab's?" Antonio put the doll and dress down and looked for another outfit.

"No!" Gabby slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Owe Gabby, no hitting."

"Dress," She pointed to the dress for the doll she had picked out.

"You use your words Gabriela you don't hit. Can you say sorry?"

"Norie," Gabby hugged her older brother and kiss his cheek.

"That's okay kiddo," Antonio hugged her and then began tickling her.

The sound of Gabby's contagious laughter filled the walls of the living room making Antonio smile.

Walking past the living room carrying a laundry basket Esmerelda smiled, "Looks like you two are having fun."

"Mommy!" Gabby jumped up and ran towards her mother at full speed, "Onio pay!" She grinned.

"Yes sweetheart Antonio's playing with you."

Gabby turned around and ran back to her older brother, "Love you."

"I love you too Gabby," Antonio hugged her.

"Come on Gabby lets go make some lunch; Antonio needs to work on his homework."

"Onio pay?" Gabby pouted.

"Later kid," Antonio looked into her eyes, "I promise I'll play with you later."

"Lawer," Gabby tried to repeat the word as she smiled and walked back to her mother and took her hand.

* * *

"Onio!" Gabby bounded into the kitchen at eight o'clock that night, "I hep?" She watched her brother load the dishwasher.

Antonio washed his hands on a towel and looked down at her, "You wouldn't be putting off bedtime would you?"

Gabby smiled innocently at him, "Me?"

Antonio had to laugh, "You're going to be a handful when you're older. You're only one and you already know how to trick people.

Gabby seemed to think this was a compliment and so she smiled at him, "Like you."

When Antonio had found out his mother was pregnant almost a year and a half ago he had never expected to be this attached to his younger sibling; but as he was given more and more responsibility to help look after his baby sister be began to get attached and to even love her; That was why when she looked up at him with her smile and big brown eyes and said she wanted to be like him his heart swelled with pride and happiness.

"Come here," Antonio lifted her into his arms, "I'm going to tuck you into bed and read you a story."

"Piness orie."

Antonio kissed the side of her head, "Any Princess story you want."

"Yay!" Gabby clapped her hands together. "Onio," She tugged on the hem of her brother's shirt and pointed to the window where she saw a police squad car and two officers getting out. "Daddy?" She struggled to get down. "Daddy home!" She screamed.

Antonio's throat tightened and his heart felt like it had stopped; he didn't think it was his father and he was sure it wasn't good news either. "Mo-Mom!" His voice hitched, "Come here quick!"

Esmeralda walked down the stairs just in time to answer the door. In front of her she saw her husband's Sargent and the District Chief. "N-No," She stumbled backwards, "No."

Antonio looked at his baby sister who was now almost crying herself. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't good. "Come on Gabby lets go upstairs."

"No!" The toddler kicked her feet and punched her brother, "No! No! Daddy!" She cried, "Want Daddy!"

Antonio wrapped her in a tight hug and held her, "I do too."

"Da-Daddy!" She sobbed, "Where Daddy?" She looked at the men still standing on the front porch.

"Gabby go upstairs with your brother," Esmeralda told her daughter, "Antonio try to get het to sleep; I'll-I'll be up to talk to you later."

Antonio nodded his head and did what his mother told him to do. Despite the girls attempts to get out of his hold Antonio was able to get her into her bedroom and close the door. He set her on the floor and knelt down to her level, "Say with me."

"Daddy?" She tilted her head, "Where Daddy? Want Daddy!" Tears flooded down her face, "Want Daddy! No bed!"

"How about we sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room?" He asked her, "I'll stay with you."

"O-day Onio," She agreed, "Toys!" She pointed to her crib, "Teddy," She requested her favourite stuffed animal she couldn't sleep without.

Antonio lowered the crib and grabbed the bear and held it as he raised the bar on the crib again, "Now we should put you into some pajama's right?"

Gabby wasn't paying attention to her older brother; she had found a toy and was busy chewing on it.

"Right;" Antonio realized he'd have to get his sister ready for bed by himself; "Come here squirt," He lifted her up and carried her over to the change table where he placed her down on it.

He gulped; he had watched his parents and other relative and even some babysitters change her diaper loads of times but he had never changed it himself; never been allowed to but he didn't want to bother his mother so he held her on the table and reached down to get a diaper and wipes from the storage area and put on gloves.

"Diapie," Gabby pointed to her diaper as she saw it, "Me," She dropped her toy and reached her hands out for the diaper.

His hands shaking Antonio handed Gabby the diaper. "Okay Gabby;" He spoke as he gently lifted her and took off white tights and pulled them down to her ankles. He then proceed to lift both of her legs and remove her solid diaper. "Gabby! Pe-ew!" He held his noise and quickly wrapped the diaper and threw it in the trash.

"Poopie," Gabby continued to hold her diaper as Antonio cleaned her.

"Yeah that's what you did," Antonio threw out the wipes and the gloves, "Give me the fresh one please," He reached his hand out.

"No." Gabby shook her head, "My!"

"Gabby give it to me. I need to put it on you!"

"No!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Gabby," Antonio's patience was wearing thin, "Gabriela-"

"Here Antonio," Esmerelda stepped into the room; "I'll finish changing her." She whipped tears away from her eyes, "You go on downstairs and I'll come down okay."

"Mom-" He began but realized quickly that she didn't need him arguing with her; So he nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Antonio only needed to wait twenty minutes before he saw his mother walk into the living room; fresh tears glistened in her eyes, "Dad…. Dad…." Antonio couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Esmerelda slowly nodded her head and as soon as she sat down Antonio buried his head into her shoulder; for a second she had almost forgotten he was only a child as well; despite how grown-up he acted.

"So-sorry," He lifted his head and tried to make himself stop crying. He needed to be strong for his mother and his sister.

"Don't ever be sorry for crying Antonio," Esmerelda told him, "You don't need to be strong." She let tears fall down her own face and she reached out and hugged her son.

Antonio hugged his mother in return but he knew that she would need him to be strong for her and for Gabby; He knew that he had to be the man of the family now that his father was gone.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and let me know what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews this story has been receiving. It means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter and if my Spanish is wrong I apologize I am still in the very early stages of teaching myself the language and still reply heavily on google translate to turn English into Spanish.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Antonio listened at the top of the stairs as his mother and grandmother talked in Spanish. They were in the kitchen and talking with lowered voices but he was able to hear most of what they were saying. They were discussing the possibility of his mother moving back to the Dominican Republic to live with family there. He hated the idea; even though he spoke fluent Spanish and had some cousins his own age living there he had never met them and did not want to move.

It had been less then two weeks since his father had gotten killed in the line of duty and he still hadn't gone back to school; now he knew why. Was it already decided? Were they moving for sure?

Antonio wasn't sure but he wanted to find out. He stood up and walked down the stairs. He didn't bother being quiet as Gabriela was sound asleep and he doubted he'd wake her up.

"Antonio," Esmerelda frowned as her son entered the kitchen, "Were you spying on us? You know that's rude; very impolite."

"Mom you can punish me later right now though this discussion does involve me. My life is here, my friends are here; you may be from the Dominican but I'm from here; it would be hypocritical for you to up route me from here when you feel the same way about not living there.

Esmeralda shared a glance with her mother who she was sure was mortified of a child speaking to their parent like that. She silently told her that she knew how to deal with it and hoped her mother would listen. She didn't.

"Antonio Dawson no vienes aquí y empezar a decirle a su madre lo que debe hacer. Tengo toda la intención de darle una paliza. Tal vez eso le enseñará cómo beahve delante de los ancianos y de respetarlos." She scolded.

"Abuela no hacemos eso aquí. Las cosas son diferentes en los Estados Unidos." Antonio responded as maturely as he could. "I'm not moving." He crossed his arms and huffed out.

"Antonio," Esmeralda stood, "We will discuss this later; right now it's late and you need to go to bed.

"I can't sleep so what's the point," His shoulders gently shrunk and he whipped tears away from his eyes, "I can't sleep.

Esmerelda went to hug her son but he stepped away, "Mom. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Come here Antonio," She hugged him, "It's okay to cry."

'No its not!" He fought with her, "It's not okay!" He screamed and tried to wrestle away from her grasp; when he finally got free he swung his arms and accidently knocked over his mother's coffee cup sending it smashing to the ground and Gabriela to wake up.

Esmeralda's mother Jasmine mumbled in Spanish as she stood up, "Antonio you sit down," She ordered her grandson in her limited English but the eleven year old wasn't listening.

"Mom can I go and get Gabby? I woke her up." He turned to his mother and asked.

Esmerelda sighed and took a deep breath; she knew her son was holding onto all his anger and sadness inside of her; she hadn't seen him cry since she had told him of his father's death. She had hunch that he had been crying and talking to Gabby when he was playing with her and taking care of her.

"Okay Antonio but I'll be up in a little while to check in on you."

"Okay Mom," Antonio nodded and went jogging up the stairs and into Gabby's room. Flicking on the light he saw the twenty-month-old standing up in her crib looking scared and confused.

Without saying a word Antonio walked towards the crib and lowered it and took his baby sister into his arms, "It's okay Gabby; you're safe." He whipped away her tears, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Gabriela buried her head in her older brother's shoulder and held him tightly, "No sweep."

"No, no we need to go to sleep," He told her, "How about we get your favourite dolly and you two and sleep in my room tonight. How does that sound?"

"And Blankie?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah Gabby we can take your blankie too."

"Oday Onoio.

"Okay," Antonio carried her over to her crib and allowed her pick up her favourite doll and blanket. She held the pink hand knitted blanket in one hand and sucked on it while her other hand held onto her doll.

"Eady," She announced.

"Alright," He kissed the side of her head and turned just in time to see his mother and grandmother watching him.

"I told her she could sleep in my room with me," He explained,  
"But if you think-"

"No. No," Esmerelda shook her head, "She's fine with you. Just make sure she doesn't roll out of your bed alright?"

"Don't worry Mom," Antonio promised, "I'll make sure she's safe."

Esmeralda kissed both of her children, "Goodnight."

Antonio carried Gabby into his bedroom, "Stay here alright?" He set her on the bed, "I'll be back in a few seconds."

Gabby crawled under the covers until only the top of her head was visible. She was half asleep already and by the time Antonio returned she was asleep. He used four pillows from the linen closet to prevent her from falling on the ground if she rolled. He then set the other pillow and blanket on the ground and went to his light switch. He flicked it off and heard Gabby cry.

"No! "No Darkie!"

Antonio flicked it back on; he almost forgot that his sister slept with a night light, "Okay kid," He walked to his closet and put the closet light on, "We'll keep this light on all night."

"Onino," Gabby lifted her hands from the covers and reached for him, "Sweep." She lowered her lip. "Pweese?"

He ran a hand through his hair; Even at such a young age Gabriela certainly knew how to get what she wanted. "Okay Gabby," He crawled into the bed and removed the pillows he had previously surrounded her with. "I'll stay here now go to sleep."

Snuggling close to her older brother Gabby kissed his cheek, "Night Onio."

"Good night Gabby," He kissed her dark curls.

Antonio stayed awake until he was sure his baby sister was asleep only then did he allow himself to sleep as well.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. This chapter kind of build the foundation of some of the story lines that'll develop throughout the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell rang and Antonio got to his feet to answer it. It was a Saturday afternoon and three of his classmates were coming over to work a Social Studies project. Nevertheless he looked through the blinds before unlocking the front door and opening it.

"Hi," He smiled, "Thanks for agreeing to meet here. My Mom's sleeping so I have to watch my baby sister."

Gabriela, who had followed her brother to the door stomped her feet and crossed her arms, "Big Girl!"

"Aw!" Laura, one of Antonio's classmates cooed, "She's adorable! Antonio why didn't you tell me she was this cute!"

At the attention Gabby grinned and repeated the word, "Cute."

"Oh you're the sweetest; I wish my younger sister was like you."

Antonio shook his head, "Oh Gabby's not perfect." He didn't want to admit to his friends that he liked playing with his younger sister. In fact one of the reasons he hardly ever had friends over was because she was so much younger then he was.

Since his father died nearly a month ago though his mother had tore-join the workforce and used her contacts to get a job at a local hospital and get Gabby into a daycare five days a week. The downside was though that Antonio now had to take a lot more responsibility of looking after Gabriela.

"Hey man," Christopher, one of Antonio's best friends spoke, "Maybe Gabby can help us."

"Uh-"

"Yes!" Gabby bounced, "Love hep!"

"Guys she's not even two yet," Antonio warned, "She doesn't know anything about Social Studies."

"Uh, hello earth to Antonio,", Mary, the other girl in their group project hit him over the head with her textbook, "We're doing a project on family life and we're supposed to be a family. Writing a report with a babies help-"

"Not baby!" Tears fell down Gabby's cheeks, "Big girl!"

Mary started at the toddler and held up her hands, "Sorry geesh."

Gabby frowned and crossed her arms. "You mean." She stuck out her tongue.

Antonio who was trying hard not to laugh tried his best to look sternly at an angry Gabriela, "No Gabby that wasn't nice. You use your words. Big girl words."

"No! No! No! Mommy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "MOMMY!"

Thinking quickly Antonio scooped Gabby up and with his cheeks flushed red took her into their living room and sat on the couch with her in his lap "Gabby my friends are here. You need to be nice okay?"

"No oday."

"Gabriela-"

"No nice," She cried as she crawled off his lap and then off the couch, "Meanie! She grabbed her blanket and ran away in tears.

"Gabriela!" Antonio shouted after her, "Oh no," He mumbled to himself as he began to follow her when hid friends entered the room.

"What's up with your sister man? Last time I saw her she could barely talk," Chris rolled his eyes. "Why is she like that?"

Antonio counted down from ten in Spanish; a method his mother taught him to calm down. Once he was finished he took a deep breath and turned around, "Okay," He clasped his hands together, "I'm only going to say this once. My father died less then a mouth ago, I've only been back at school a week, my mom's working again and my twenty-month old sister is going to daycare now and she hates it. And I'm…. I'm just trying to help my mom the best way I can all right? So if that…" He chocked back tears but soon they came flooding down and he couldn't stop them.

Laura looked at Chris and Mary. Both s seemed frozen in their place; she gave them each a dirty look and stepped forward. "We'll find Gabby and then we can go back to my place for the rest of the day alright? Finish our project there. My parents have already told your mom they'd do anything to help out."

"Lots of people said that. They don't really mean it," He sniffled still unable to meet her eyes.

"Well my parents do," She assured him, "We still have toys Gabby can play with from when my five year old sister Jessica was younger; Gabby will be fine; my mom can watch her well we work on our report."

Antonio finally met her eyes. He had once been a best friend with Laura until grade two when playing with girls was gross and icky. They had always reminded friends though and now he was especially grateful for her and her parents generosity."

"Yeah dude," Chris finally came back to the converstation, "Leave your mom a note explaining where you are."

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, 'I will but first lets find Gabby. And I think I know where to look" He walked through the living room and into a small laundry room where he snuck up to the dryer and opened it up; there curled into a ball sucking on her blanket was a sobbing Gabriela.

The scene shattered Antonio's heart into a million different pieces, "Come here Gabby," He opened his arms.

Gabby didn't' hesitate to come to him, "Onio, She curled herself into him and clutched his t-shirt, "Daddy. Want Daddy."

"So do I kiddo," He rocked her in his arms, "So do I." He carried her out of the small room and back towards his friends, "You guys are going to have to help; she's not going to let go of me."

"I'll go get a diaper bag with some toys," Laura offered and notched Gabby's head had turned in her direction; she decided to continue and hope for the best, "Gabby my Mommy and Daddy invited all of us to my house to play. Would you like to bring some toys to play with?"

Gabby nodded her head.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Like Laura was afraid of the toddler began crying again and held onto Antonio even tighter.

"Thanks for trying Laur," Antonio appreciated the effort, "But she's fine with me. I can hold her and write a note for my mom."

"Okay; did you want to go get her things?"

"Yeah.

"Me go?" Gabby's soft voice asked, "Her." She pointed a shaky finger to Laura, "Petty."

"Pretty," Laura responded, "Why thank you. I think you're very beautiful."

"Me go you," She mumbled quickly.

Antonio set her carefully on the ground, "She wants to come with you," He explained.

Laura met the young toddler half way and she picked her up, "Oh you're going to love my house; I have a nine year old sister and a six year old sister."

"Oh boy!" Gabby clapped, "Pay."

"Yes lots of toys to play with. Now lets go upstairs and you can show me your room."

"Oday."

Laura carried Gabby up the stairs and looked around the hallway trying to remember which room belong to Gabby.

"Mine," Gabby pointed to a door just to the left side of the staircase.

"That's right," Laura nodded remembering the girl's room.

Once in the room Laura flicked on the light and set Gabby on the floor, "Pick three toys," She instructed as she found a baby bag and put diapers, whips and cream in it. Gabby carried over two dolls and a stuffed bear.

"Blankie me," She held the faded pick blanket as she continued to suck her thumb.

"Alright sweetheart," Laura packed the toys into the bag and swung it over her shoulder; reaching her hand for Gabby to take.

Gabby placed her hand in the older girls bigger one and smiled up at her, "Like you." She tried her best to pronounce each word properly.

Stopping at the top of the stairs Laura looked down at the young girl and smiled; "I like you too Gabby. Now lets go get you all ready to come play ay my house.

* * *

"This is the easiest way to make the roles fair, Laura explained; she had written the roles for their social studies project on lined paper and folded them into a hat. "Antonio you pick first," She held out the hat to him.

His hand briefly touching hers Antonio dipped his hand into the shallow hat and pulled out a piece of paper, "Father," He read aloud.

"Hey man if-"

"No. I'm fine," He stopped any converstation discussing the topic. "I'm fine." He clenched his fists together as he watched his friends pull out their roles. Mary and Chris each pulled out a 'child' piece of paper, which meant….

"Mother," Laura took out the remaining piece and unfolded it. Trying not to stare to long at Antonio she spoke, 'Okay so now that we have our roles we should establish some house rules. Like for example my family always eats dinner at the dining room table. Phone turned off and no TV."

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, "We do that too. What about homework? I always have to do mine after I have a healthy snack."

"And we should do a lot of outside things," Chris added.

"But only after all your homework is done," Antonio looked over at Laura who was scribbling down all of this information.

"Really?" Mary raised an eyebrow, "Can't we make this at least somewhat fun? Like can we be rich? She took the assignment rubric from Laura's binder and read it, "So you two have to pick a career," She looked at Antonio and Laura each, "Be rich alright."

Mary wasn't exactly the easiest person in the world to get along with and Antonio knew that she had bullied Laura in the past. "Mary," He took the paper out of her hands, "You just gave me another house rule; two in fact. Be respectful and don't talk back to your parents."

"Really Antonio?" She laughed.

"Uh-huh;" He nodded, "Now lets find out a way to decide all of this diplomatically alright?"

"We do the same thing, we write down all of the career's and ages and then draw from them," Chris suggested.

"No way to many things besides I already know I wanna be sixteen and cool."

"Mary," Laura spoke, "You can't be older then eleven."

"Whatever teacher's pet," She smirked in response.

"Okay!" Antonio pushed back his chair and stood up, "That's-"

"Antonio," Esmerelda stepped into the living room beside Laura's mother Judy, "Mrs. Carson and I would like to speak to you both.

Both Antonio and Laura stood and followed their mothers into the kitchen.

"Antonio," Esmerelda began, "I want to thank you for looking after Gabby for me these past weeks; but I think Mrs. Carson and I have come up with a solution that works better for everyone.

"Yes," Judy picked up the explanation, "On days when your mother works you'll be here and so will Gabby. You can walk home with Laura and her brother and sister and I don't work so I'll look after Gabriela."

"Mom," Antonio raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if this was the right decision although he had to admit it was better then looking after Gabby on his own and certainly better then moving.

"Antonio; I didn't want to move but things have changed now. I needed to think about all of the options. I was giving it a few months before I made up my mind but a few days ago Mrs. Carson and I talked and…."

"Wait? This wasn't planned was it?" Laura looked between the two adults.

"No of course not sweetheart," Her mother assured, "Just a coincidence; we were going to confirm everything tomorrow but did it now instead. So Antonio you'll be staying the night with us on Friday with us and be with us until Tuesday night."

"Okay," Antonio tried to remember his mother's rotating schedule, "Can I have a copy of the days you work; so I know too."

Esmerelda nodded, "Of course you can honey; I'll write it out for you; you two better go and finish your project now though."

Antonio nodded and soon he and Laura were back in the living room working on their group project. After some debate and discussion it was decided that they would be a middle class family; Antonio's career a detective and Laura a stay at home mother. The ages of Mary and Nathan were decided to be eight and four.

Three hours later and the foursome had finished their project and Mary and Nathan left to walk home. That left Antonio and Laura on the front porch watching their classmates walk in different directions home.

"So it might be fun you staying here. You'll probably stay in Robbie's room," She spoke of her nine year old younger brother."

"Yeah," Antonio sighed, "Probably."

It was then that the world seemed to stand still. They were looking at each other and they each felt as if the world was standing still.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **So what did you think? Hope you liked the chapter. Virtual cookie for anyone who caught the foreshadowing.

**A\N 2: **Have to give credit to the show "Boy Meets World" for giving me the idea for the family dynamic Social Studies Project.


	4. Chapter 3

**A\N:** There area few things I'd like to get straightened out; first, since this is a pre Chicago Fire and Chicago PD fic I'm estmating the year to be 1989. That being said cell phones have only been out for a few years and are not widely used. Also if there's anything from that year that was popular that you'd like me to include in my story please let me know, It's mid April in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"No! No! No!" Gabriela banged both her hands on the highchair as she stared up at Judy Reynolds, "No eat yucky," She stuck her tongue out and spit.

"MOMMY!" She hollered at the top of her lungs, "DADDY! ONIO!"

When she had agreed to watch Antonio and Gabriela sometimes four days at a time she knew it would be a challenge. They, especially Gabriela were not used to being away from their mother.

She hoped that after the events of the previous night things would get better; she knew the first night was always the worst and so she was thankful it was a Friday night and nobody had to get up early the next morning.

"Sweetheart quiet voice," Judy pressed her finger to her lips to indicate what she wanted the young child to do.

"No!"

"She has a mouth that one," Samuel Reynolds, Judy's husband commented as he dragged his feet into the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee machine, "She's been like that since they came here."

"Sam," Judy scolded, "She's only a little girl."

"Yeah a little girl who needs her sleep. We all do. Look Hun I know you meant well when you said you'd watch them but…."

Not unlike his younger sister Antonio hadn't had a good first night either; in fact he had been up a good part of the night tossing and turning. When he finally did get to sleep he almost fell off the top of the bunk bed as he automatically stood up to climb out of bed; when he fell back and hit his head against the wall with a thud he really woke up.

In the bunk below his nine year old Robbie stirred but did not wake.

Rubbing his sore head Antonio carefully climbed down the bunk bed and out of the room. He entered the still unfamiliar hallway and crept towards the stairs. Walking towards the kitchen he heard Judy and Sam Reynolds's discuss the current situation and he decided to make his presence known before anything else was said.

"Good morning," He faked a smile addressed to the two adults; he was raised better then to talk back to or start an argument with any adult, "Hey kiddo," His demeanor changed as he kissed Gabby on the side of her head.

"Onio," The toddler babbled happily as she waved her sticky fingers around.

"Antonio, what would you like for breakfast my dear we have cereal, I can make pancakes or waffles whatever you want."

"Thanks Mrs. Reynolds," He declined politely, "But I think I'm going to help Gabby finish eating first; if that's okay with you and then…"

"Of course Antonio," Mrs. Reynolds's nodded and watched as Gabby picked up her spoon and ate some more yogurt after Antonio only asked her once. She then finished all of her milk and sat cooperatively as Antonio cleaned her up.

"My, My Antonio your mother told me you were a help with Gabby but…"

"Mom!" Six-year-old Jessica interrupted as she ran into the kitchen a frustrated frown on her face, "Mom! Laura won't let me play with her!"

From upstairs the elven year old shouted, "I'm not playing! I'm practicing putting on make-up!"

"Make-up?" Sam spit out his coffee and stared in bewilderment, "Judy did you tell her she could wear make-up?"

"I told her I'd teach her about it," She stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway, "Laura you come down here right now!"

"Mom! I can't I look awful!"

Muttering under her breath Judy began walking up the stairs just as a very tired and annoyed Robbie was walking out of his bedroom.

"I hate girls," He yawned, "Stupid Laura woke me up."

"Hey! I heard that!" Laura responded.

"Robbie, just go downstairs and get something to eat," Judy told the nine year old.

* * *

"Gabby! Give that back!" Jessica yelled as she turned her back to her dollhouse only to discover her favourite doll was in the toddler's mouth.

"No!" Gabby laughed as she ran away from Jessica.

"Ugh!" Jessica took off after the toddler, which of course only made Gabby think it was a game.

"Ha-ha," Gabby laughed as she ran through the kitchen and underneath the table.

Jessica was not at all happy that she had to play with a baby but she was not going to have her toys be ruined, "Give me my doll back!" She knelt down and outstretched her arm, "Now!"

"My doll!" Gabby got to her feet and again began running away from Jessica and right into Sam who was coming in from the porch.

"Hey there cutie," He smiled down at the grinning toddler, "Glad to see your happy now."

"Dad!" Jessica threw her hands up in exasperation, "She stole my doll."

"No," Gabby shook her head full of dark curls, "We pay."

"No Gabby I wasn't playing with you."

Sam bent down and scooped Gabby into his arms successfully releasing the doll from her hold, "Jessie sweetie Gabby's only little she though you were playing rag with her. She doesn't understand sharing yet."

"Well it sucks; and my dolls all covered in slobber."

"We can wash your doll Jessie you have plenty of others. You have to understand though that Gabby isn't going to always listen to you."

"I'm not playing with her," She crossed her arms.

"Ah there you are," Judy clapped and smiled as she saw Gabby, "Lets go eat some lunch alright."

"No," Gabby crossed her arms, "Onio."

"Antonio and Laura are doing some homework sweetheart."

"No aue," She frowned, "No."

"Aue? Does she mean Laura?"

"No Aue. Me Onio."

"Well I guess that answers that," Judy chuckled, "Don't you worry sweetheart Antonio's not going to leave you. Now lets go have some lunch."

"Does she have an N-A-P after lunch?" Sam asked.

"Yep she does that's why she eats first."

"Good. Then maybe I can play by myself," Jessica huffed.

"Maybe now you'll stop bugging me all the time," Laura commented as she and Antonio walked towards the group, "Mom we finished our homework. Can we go ride our bikes now?"

"Onio no," Gabby reached out for her older brother, "Onio!"

"Okay Gabby," Judy handed her to Antonio; then turning to her daughter she said, "Lunch is almost ready Laura maybe afterward alright."

"Okay," Laura rubbed her feet on the carpet and attempted not to look at Antonio holding Gabriela.

"Laura and Antonio-" Jessica began singing.

"Jessica don't start," Sam, warned, "Your brother got in trouble for singing that song."

"Is that why he's grounded?"

"That's none of your business Jessica now all of you go wash up for lunch," Judy instructed the children.

* * *

Singing from the monkey bars Antonio watched as Laura and her best friend Terry sat on a nearby bench whispering. They occasionally looked at him and when he caught then they went back to talking about whatever they were talking about.

"Yo! Dude!" Travis Antonio's friend from school jogged over to him, "Come join or game!"

Antonio jumped onto the ground of the playground and looked at the other boys playing basketball on the court. Basketball had never been his best sport but he was board and didn't want to dwell on what Laura and Terry were talking about.

"Have you noticed all the girls acting strange lately?" He whipped his hands on his jeans and followed Travis.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Think it has something to do with that film we watched in health class?"

Scrunching up his face Antonio made a quick glance back at Laura; She had long curly dark hair and green eyes; if he had to pick any of the girls in his class to go out with it would be her no doubt but he didn't want her to know that.

"Maybe but the only thing I'm worried about right now is beating you," He nudged Travis and then ran ahead of him.

"Oh!" Travis growled good-naturedly and followed him.

Antonio, Travis, Robbie and their friend Simon played two-on-two until it was dark and they had to go home for dinner.

At four thirty Antonio and Laura were among the only people left in the park and after her friends had left Laura caught the basketball as it came out of the hoop, "Is there anything you can't do?" She asked throwing the ball back to him.

Shrugging his shoulders Antonio made another basket, "I haven't found anything yet."

"Ooh a little arrogant," She caught the ball again and began dribbling, "Want to play one-on-one looser does the dishes after dinner?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You sure Laur, I can give you an advantage if you want?"

"Just try and get the ball," She shoved him and began running and dribbling and once she had gotten enough speed she jumped with the ball and shot it landing it perfectly in the net.

"How's that for an advantage Tony?"

"Oh its on now," He laughed as he stole the ball away from her and began dribbling it around the court.

"Oh yeah," Laura stood in front of him and blocked the net; he stepped around her and shot the ball.

"Yeah," He smirked as he easily collected the ball and shot another basket. "I win. Now lets go before your parents get mad."

"Fine but I want a rematch," Laura challenged, "And not in basketball and I am not boxing with you either," She warned knowing full well that Antonio was one of the best boxers of his age category in the country. "Something I pick like cooking."

"Okay but I can cook. Just to let you know."

"Really?" She looked astonished, "I didn't think- I mean-"

"What? Because I'm a guy? My Dad showed me how to grill a few things on the stove. Plus my Mom's the best cook I know. You can't go eleven years and not learn anything."

"Makes sense," She nodded as they climbed on their bicycles and put on their helmets to bike back to her house.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and let me know of anything you'd like to see added to the story to make it current to year (1989).


	5. Chapter 4

**A\N: **I'm glad people are liking this story :) This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend and amazing beta reader for helping me write this chapter and giving me the idea for it. Also, to all of you too. Thanks for reading and please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Kraft.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Monday after school and almost as soon as the kids got out and walked back home from school they were rushed a snack and told to get changed.

Jessica had dance as usual but Robbie's soccer parent meeting had been changed from four thirty tonight instead of Wednesday. Judy was going to have to drop Jessica off at her dance class and arrange for her to be driven home while she accompanied Robbie to his parent information night.

"Mom," Laura watched as her mother rushed to fill a baby bag full of things, "We can watch Gabby. You know I babysit all the time and Antonio's her older brother. She loves him what could go wrong?"

"Yea Mrs. Reynolds," Antonio spoke up as he put down his pencil, "I've watched her before. With two of us it should be easy. We'll feed her dinner and everything."

Judy stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the two pre-teens, Antonio who was working on homework and Laura who was playing with Gabby on the carpet, "Alright that would be great.

"Mom!" Jessica whined from the front door, "We're already late!"

"Jessica just get in the car with your brother," Judy sighed as she ran a hand over her face and followed her daughter out of the door.

"Gabby look," Laura grabbed a plush toy from the ground and held it in front of the toddler, "What's this?"

Frowning Gabby looked up at Antonio, "Onio!" She lowered her lip, "Play?"

Antonio dropped his pen and shot around, "Did she just say 'play'?"

"Play. Play." Gabriela repeated clapping happily. "Play."

Smiling Antonio shut his notebook and got down on the ground beside his sister, "Well I can't say no now. What do you want to play?"

"Get me!" She stood up giggling as she ran as fast as she could away from the babysitters.

Antonio smiled as he watched her run but Laura wasn't so thrilled with the idea; the house wasn't completely baby proof and she didn't want the girl getting into anything dangerous.

Following the young girl Laura easily scooped her into her arms and turned her around, 'Got you."

Gabby reached her hands out and hit Laura, "No!"

Shocked Laura started at her, "No hitting Gabby."

"No! No! No! No ike you!" She kicked her feet and cried, "ONIO! ONIO!"

Antonio stood up and walked over, "She's just not used to you yet," He offered up an explanation to Laura as he took Gabby into his arms and soothed her.

"Yeah," Laura sighed, "You're probably right."

"My Onio," Gabby kissed Antonio on the cheek, "No you!" She pointed to Laura and stuck out her tongue.

"Gabriela," Antonio caught that action, "Be nice to Laura. She's a friend."

"No you!" Gabby clutched her brother's t-shirt and frowned as Laura came to touch her. "NO!"

"You know what," Laura held her hands up, "I'm going to go do some homework." She walked away.

"Yay!" Gabriela clapped, "Bye, Bye."

Laura turned on her heel, "Yeah bye," She didn't stop her eyes from rolling and the deep breath she needed to take in order not to get overly frustrated with the toddler.

Laura had always had a suspicion that Gabby hadn't liked her; on the rare occasions she had seen the toddler before this week she hadn't responded her to her well and when she was a baby she would constantly cry around her. Of course at the time it was just waved off as stranger awareness or Gabby being tired. Now there had to be some evidence though. Every time she went anywhere near Antonio Gabby would start crying or call Antonio's name so he would come running and Laura had to admit it always worked; for one years old she really was quite smart.

Taking a soft breath she turned around and saw Antonio tickling Gabby and at the sight her throat became tight and her stomach upset. Was this the sign that Terry was telling her about? Was her friend right? Was she in love with Antonio? Laura didn't know but she quickly grabbed her phone to call her friend.

"Hello? Terry's mother Joanna answered the telephone.

"Hi Mrs. White its Laura Reynolds. Is Terry home?"

"Why yes dear I'll go and get her," Joanna responded.

Twirling her finger round the phone's cord Laura only had to wait a few minutes before her bet friend came on the line.

"Hey Laur."

"Hey," She whispered, "I need your advice."

"My advice? You're the smart one."

"No. Not about homework about boys."

"Ooh! Laura and Antonio-"

"Terry!" Laura hissed, "He might hear you."

"Wow; you must really like him. Want me to ask Catherine what it means? Or I can borrow one of her teen magazines."

Terry's older sister Catherine was fourteen years old and in high school; "Sure. Ask her what it means when I'm all sweaty and can't talk to him."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Hey Laur," Antonio walked up to her Gabby in his arms, "Should we be using the phone? What if your mom tries to call won't she get worried?"

"Uh-" Laura's cheek's flushed red and she fumbled the phone and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Oppsie," Gabby threw her hands up to her checks.

Antonio smiled and kissed his sister's cheek, "Yeah Laura made a mistake." He reached down to pick the phone up and bumped heads with Laura who was doing the same thing.

"Uh-" Laura could feel her heart speeding up as her and Antonio both lifted there heads only to be inches apart.

"Yeah," Antonio's brain clogged and he was left staring at her, "Uh-" He instinctively leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

"Kisses," Gabriela pulled Antonio's hand, "No!" She managed to grab his attention before he could deepen the kiss.

"Uh," Laura nervously stood and put the phone to her ear turning to the wall as she did so.

"Gabby," Antonio looked at his younger sister, "Why did you do that?" He carried her away trying to hear what Laura was whispering about on the phone.

"Ewe kisses," She responded.

His cheek's reddening Antonio sat on the couch and looked at Laura, "No Gabby."

Gabby looked up at her brother and touched the frown on his face as if examining t, "Onio like aue?" She asked.

"Yeah kiddo I do."

As if admitting she did something wrong Gabby lowered her head before climbing off of her brother's lap and searching the room until she found two dolls. She then carried them over to Laura and looked up at her, "Aue pay," She tugged on the bottom of her shirt, "Pease?"

Laura bent down and scooped the girl into her arms, "I'll play with you. Just let me say bye to Terry alright."

"Oday," Gabby kissed her cheek, "Ike Onio?" She asked hopefully.

On the phone Terry started laughing and Laura blushed, "You heard that?"

"Yeah and she's pretty smart."

"Oh yeah little troublemaker; But she's cute."

Hearing the word 'cute' Gabby started clapping and smiling.

"Oh you," Laura kissed her cheek, "See you tomorrow Terry," She said goodbye to her friend and hung up the phone. "Lets go get you some supper." She looked at Gabby, "What do you think?"

"Onio come?"

"I don't know. Lets go and ask him." She carried the girl over to her older brother; "We're going to have some dinner now."

"Ah okay," Antonio stood, "Come on Gabby lets get you washed up, He held out his hands and Laura handed her over.

As Antonio disappeared upstairs with Gabby, Laura breathed a sigh of relief and went to get a drink of water to calm her nerves down. She still can't believe it. Antonio actually made the move and lightly kissed her on the lips. They shared their first kiss. She never would have believed it would happen ever. But it did and now Laura needed to find out from Antonio if the kiss meant something to him like it did her. So she decided after dinner and Gabby down for sleep she will ask him. So as Laura began preparing Kraft Mac n' Cheese for Antonio, Gabby and herself that's what she was thinking about.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad you like the relationship that is beginning to forum between Antonio and Laura. In the next few chapters there get a little closer but Antonio will have some family problems to deal with and Laura will have to figure out how to best support him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Kraft or the makers of Cabbage Patch Dolls.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Antonio walked into the kitchen carrying Gabby Laura was reading the directions on the box of Kraft Dinner.

"Ever make it before?" Antonio tried to ask casually as he put Gabby in her high chair.

"No not by myself. Have you?"

"No. My Mom doesn't buy it."

"Oh?" Laura couldn't meat Antonio's eyes, "Is Gabby allowed to eat it because we can have something else or-"

"No, no its fine. She just likes to cook her own," He explained, "But that was before…."

"Right," Laura nodded, "So we need to boil some water first," She walked to the drawer that held the pots and retrieved a medium sized one.

"Onio," Gabby banged her hands on the high chair, "Toys pease."

"Oh right, Good manners Gabby," He smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her check, "I'll get you some toys." He walked into the living room and found her favourite doll and some board books. "Here you go Gabs," He carried them back into the kitchen and placed them on her high chair, "Do you want some juice too?"

"Yes!"

"Can you say please?"

"Pease?"

"That's better," Antonio got her pink sippie cup and filled it half way with some fruit juice. To make sure it wouldn't spill he turned it upside down over the sink; then after he was sure it was secured he gave it to his sister.

"Juicey!" She took the drink and sucked on the mouthpiece "Yummy!"

"Uh-huh but you're not getting any more until dinner."

"Antonio can you watch the water I need to go to the washroom."

"Sure," Antonio walked back towards the stove and watched as the water slowly began to bubble when the bubbles were above the surface he put in the box of macaroni and turned the timer to the instructed time.

Laura returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, "Antonio watch this," She showed him some pink pony tails she had gotten, "Gabs I'm going to put your hair up for dinner," She walked to the high chair and walked around to the front and took the toddler into her arms and sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Hair?" Gabby looked up at Laura, "Up? Like Mommy?"

"Does Mommy do your hair?" Laura asked.

"Yes."

"Well is it alright if I put it in pigtails?"

"No," Gabby shook her head full of brown curls, "No!"

"Gabriela," Antonio scolded from the stove as he poured the pasta into the boiling water and stirring it before turning the burner setting the timer again and then walking over to where Laura was sitting with Gabby, "You let Mommy do your hair."

"Mommy!" The young toddler wailed, "Mommy!"

"Oh boy," Antonio shook his head, "Come here kiddo; I know you miss Mommy. I muss her too."

"Mommy gone," She sniffled.

'No, no Mommy's just working she'll be home soon. Mommy will be back," He took his sister into his arms and tried to settle her, "Mommy will be back."

"Mommy," Gabby sniffled tears falling down her face and onto Antonio's shirt.

"Gabby," Laura stood up, "Gabby I'm sorry I upset you," She looked at the younger girl, "I'm sorry."

Gabriela looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Gabby," Antonio spoke up, "Kiddo can you say its okay?"

"Mommy," She continued to sob, "Mommy!"

It broke Antonio's heart to hear his sister cry like she was. He knew she missed her terribly and she didn't understand why she had to be away for so long; she just thought she had left like their father had.

He knew his mother needed to go back to work and support them he just didn't like the fact she had to be a nurse again. He was trying so hard to be brave and string but deep inside he missed his mother as well. He needed her and wanted her around and it made him angry and annoyed that she wasn't. But he also knew that he needed to be strong for his younger sister and not show her how upset he was.

"Mommy!" She was now crying so much she was having trouble breathing.

"We have to get her to calm down!" Antonio said frantically, "Quick!"

"I don't know. Maybe we should call your Mom.

"MOMMY!" Gabby screamed.

Antonio glared at his friend, "Way to go Laura."

"Sorry," Laura was genuinely sorry and she walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. That was when she saw it. Her favourite plush doll from when she was younger. It was a Cabbage Patch Doll that had a resemblance to herself and to Gabby as well. Thinking quickly she took it off the shelf and bolted down the stairs. Still hearing Gabby's screaming cries.

"Here," She carried the doll with her into the kitchen, "I found this," She tried to smile as she held the doll out for Gabby to see, "It's a new doll sweetie. Look it looks like you."

"Me?" The toddler recognized the word and stopped crying long enough to look up at the doll, "Me!" Her face and features became brighter as she reached over Antonio's shoulder for the doll.

"Yep its yours," Laura handed the doll over, "All yours."

"Me!" Gabby held the doll tightly, "Me," She smiled and looked at Laura, "Ank you Aura."

"You're very welcome Gabby."

"Okay kiddo," Antonio kissed his sister's head and put her back in her high chair, "Want a little to eat before bedtime?"

"Oday." She held onto he doll tightly not letting go."

"Laura," Antonio walked back to to the stove to get some mac and cheese for Gabriela. "Your Cabbage Patch Doll? Wasn't that the only thing you wanted from Santa when we were five?" He remembered.

"Yeah,": She nodded her head, "But it does look like her and it worked. Besides it's soft and really comforting. Plus it's safe for her so it's fine."

"You're great Laura. Really, really thank you so much I was so worried. I've never seen her that upset."

"Anything to help." Laura's cheek's blushed red and she turned to hide them so Antonio couldn't see.

Antonio mixed together the sauce with milk and butter and stirred it, "She doesn't need that much," He reached for a bib and a small toddler bowl and poured just a little of the Kraft dinner into the bowl.

"Okay Gabby," He carried the bowl and bib over to the highchair, he put the bib on her and then put the bowl and spoon in it.

Gabby put the new doll in her lap and reached for the spoon, "Yummy!" She pressed the spoon to the doll's mouth before eating it herself. "Baby ungre," She looked up at Antonio, "Food."

Antonio raised his eyebrows and was about to respond when Laura jumped in.

"Oh babies don't eat much sweetie. Your baby can just share yours."

"Baby eat?"

"If your babies still hungry after dinner we'll feed her a bottle. That's what babies usually eat."

"Oh," Gabby looked down at her baby, "Oday," She reached for her spoon and continued to eat without a fuss.

"Well that worked," Antonio gave his friend a thumbs up and went to get some Kraft dinner for himself, "You learn that from when Jessica was younger?"

"Yeah."

"Well it works. Now lets hope you have baby bottles."

"Thousands."

"Good," Antonio sat down beside her at the table and began eating.

It didn't take long for Gabby to finish eating and after a little desert consisting of cut up banana's and some playtime she was ready for bed.

"I'll change her and you get some pajama's," Antonio directed as they walked into the spare bedroom that was being used as Gabby's room.

"Okay." Laura walked to the dresser and searched for some pajamas while Antonio lay Gabby down on a changing mat with fresh diapers and wipes nearby.

"How about these?" Laura held up a matching shirt and pant with princesses, princess crowns and wands on it.

"Sure," Antonio nodded, "Now have you ever changed a diaper?"

"Yeah I babysit some kids still in diapers. Want me to do it?"

"I'm not going to argue," Antonio stepped away.

"Typical man," Laura grabbed the pajama's and kneeled down on the floor next to Gabby, "Okay sweetie," She carefully took off her dress and laid her down again naked on the changing mat, "Now for your diaper," She undid the tabs, "Oh Gabby that's quite a poop," She scoffed at the smell as she cleaned her bottom up and put a fresh diaper on her, "There now I bet that feels better. How about we let Antonio change you while I go put away your diaper and wash my hands?"

"Yeah okay," Antonio agreed.

Laura took the dirty diaper and wipes to the trashcan outside and then thoroughly washed her hands. When she got back up to the room Gabby was lying in her crib with only her favourite blanket covering her and her new doll in her arms.

"Where are all her other toys?"

"She threw them out of the crib," Antonio pointed to where he had put the other dolls and stuffed animals on a shelf, "She doesn't want them just her new doll and her blanket."

"Baby sweepy," Gabby pressed her fingers to her lips. "Ssh."

"Oh babies tired," Laura, repeated, "Babies need their sleep."

"Yeah," Gabby whispered, "Night, night."

"Goodnight Gabby," Antonio blew her a kiss.

"Good night Gabby," Laura waved.

"Well we certainly make a good team," Antonio smiled lightly as they walked back down the hallway and down the stairs.

Laura nodded her head, as she was only half listening to what he had been talking about. Her mind kept on returning to the kiss and if it really meant something or if he had just been caught up in the moment.

"Laura," Antonio broke the silence, "You didn't have to give that doll to her. Really. That doll was really special."

"It was just sitting on a shelf in my room. Besides it looks a lot like she does I just…I don't know I thought it might help and I'm glad it did. I know I'm not going to get it back and that's fine. It makes her happy and that's all I need."

Antonio followed her down the stairs, "Well you're certainly less selfish then I am."

"Why? You do a lot for her."

"Yeah but giving up my favourite childhood toy…."

Laura began cleaning up the kitchen in silence; she remembered how close they were when they were younger. They're mothers had met in a playgroup when they were only infants and became instant friends. They were each other's best friends until the age of seven when it wasn't good to play with boys if you were a girl or vise versa. They were now, in the past year or so becoming friends again.

"Yeah Antonio childhood toy. We're not kids anymore."

Antonio scratched the back of his neck and tried not to stare at Laura's growing chest, "Yeah, uh I know."

"Right so it wasn't that big of a deal," She concluded.

"Yeah I guess not."

"Good," Laura began cleaning up the kitchen. "Good. You know we still need to finish our reports for our family studies project; want to work on them now well we remember what it was like looking after Gabby together."

"Oh yeah," Antonio remembered as he helped her clear away the dishes, "That's a good idea Laur."

"We can load the dish washer up and then get to work," She watched him carry the high chair back over to the corner of the kitchen so it was out of the way.

"Yeah, what about your parents and siblings? Should we make something for them?"

"Uhm; we could but I'm not sure what we could make. My mom should be home soon anyways," She looked at the clock on the wall, "It's already almost eight o'clock."

Just as Antonio was about to respond the garage door opened and soon they ehard multiple footsteps entering the house.

"Laura! Antonio! We're home!" Judy called, "And we brought Pizza home," She carried two pizza boxes into the kitchen, "How did everything go?"

"Good," Laura responded, "We made Gabby some Kraft Dinner and put her to bed around ten minutes ago."

"I'm impressed. No tantrums; No fuss?"

"Nope she was pretty good."

"Maybe you two should do this more often," She said more to herself.

Spitting out her drink Jessica giggled, "Mom you just said they should get married."

"Jessica!" Laura's face became a dark shade of red, "That's not what she said!"

"No, sweetheart," Judy told her youngest daughter as she walked to answer the ringing phone, "I know you have an active imagination dear but stop annoying your sister…" She trailed off as she picked up the phone.

"I still think you're going to get married," Jessica said as she took a piece of peperoni pizza and put it on her plate.

"Grr," Laura growled.

"Antonio," Judy held out the phone, "It's your mother; she has something to tell you."

"Thanks," Antonio smiled politely as he accepted the phone, "Hi Mom."

"Antonio I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. You've been acting so grown-up about all of this."

"Okay," Antonio braced himself for whatever bad news was coming, "What happened Mom?"

"Nothing bad sweetie," She reassured him, "I got a job as a intake nurse at a local doctor's office. I start next Monday so I have a week off with the two of you."

"A week!" Antonio grinned widely, "No more shift work?"

"Nope. Monday to Friday 9-5."

"Cool."

"I'm just leaving the hospital now. Go and pack your bags. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Oh I will!" Antonio promised, "Thanks Mom; see you soon! He held out the phone and Mrs. Reynolds's took it again.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So Antonio and Gabby's mother got a 9-5 job so she can spend more time with them. But it won't be that easy for the family. More drama and family angst is coming in many different forms.


	7. Chapter 6

**A\N: **So since Antonio is supposed to be a very good boxer, and won the Chicago Golden Gloves Competition; So I decided to start to develop this storyline to see how Antonio would get into boxing and become so good. Also, its late May in the story and the kids finish school in late June.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or any Chicago Boxing Clubs or Gyms.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Okay Laur," Terry said as they slid into the bench of a cafeteria table, "I need details from last night."

Laura's cheeks turned bright red and she lowered her head before looking around. Since only the grade five's and six's, seven's and eights were allowed to eat in the cafeteria and the two older grades being on field trips the cafeteria was relatively quiet.

"What do you want to know?" She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Everything."

"Well…. He kissed me."

At her admission Terry spit out her juice. "He kissed you?"

"Ssh."

"Sorry. Sorry. Oh my gosh," She squealed, "Tell me everything."

"He came up to me and I dropped the phone and we both bent down to get it. Our lips brushed and he kissed me."

"Ah! That's so cute! What happened next?"

"Well then Gabby started making noises and pulled Antonio away."

"Ah well she's only little right?"

"Yeah one. She's cute though. Trouble and she doesn't like me sometimes but she's adorable."

"Yeah she sounds adorable," Terry took another sip of her juice, "So you finally like Antonio? Or at least admit you like him."

"Yeah but don't tell anyone."

"Lips are sealed," Terry pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key.

Meanwhile across the cafeteria Antonio was listening half-heartedly to his friends as they discussed the upcoming baseball season.

"My Dad said I'm good enough to play on the rep team this year," Tyler bragged, "He said he's help me practice after school and-" He began but stopped when Chris nudged his shoulder and glared at him.

"Uh!" Antonio pushed his tray away and stood up, "I'm fine! You don't have to do this all right? I know you all have fathers!" He stormed away.

"Way to go," Chris glared at Tyler, "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know. He's your best friend," Simon looked at Chris.

"We're all his friends," He growled, "Just because its different-"

"He's all weird now," Tyler shook his head, "And now I can't say things around him? It's not my fault his father died!

Coming back to the table to get his forgotten textbooks Antonio had heard the entire converstation; He didn't think he had ever been so angry in his entire life. So he Snapped "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" He charged towards him and punched him in the stomach and then, before he had a chance to react he held him in a chokehold.

In that moment Antonio heard voices around him but he couldn't distinguish them and the next clear thing he could remember was being pulled away from Tyler by a teacher.

"Young man;" The teacher looked at him, "You're going to the principals office."

"But-I-he…."

* * *

Mr. Anderson flipped through Antonio's folder as the elven year old sat nervously in front of him.

"Well," The principal began, "This behavior isn't usually like you Antonio; Maybe I should send you back to the school counselor," He rubbed the bridge on his glasses against his nose.

"No," Antonio shook his head, "I don't need help."

"Well Mr. Dawson," The folder snapped closed with a snap and Brian Anderson put his hands on his desk and folded them. Now staring directly at Antonio, "People do not get into fights like that for no reason. Now I am not going to make excuses given your situation…."

Tears stinging in his eyes Antonio fought he urge not to cry.

At his response Mr. Anderson's demeanor softened, "Bad choice of words. You know my father died a few years ago."

No response.

"But I'm still going to have to punish you. Two weeks after school dentition for an hour."

"Okay."

"Good. Now tell me why you started a fight in the cafeteria."

"Everyone is so different around me. The only one who isn't is Laura and she…" His voice mumbled off as he kicked the desk.

"Well at least you have one friend."

"She's not a friend. Just someone I know."

"Ah; well whatever she is it seems like maybe you could talk to her. That is of course after we have a talk with your mother alright?"

Antonio groaned, "Sir she's going to be so disappointed in me."

"Well then we should maybe talk about ways that we can call make sure this won't happen again."

Antonio rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair.

"You can get started on your homework while we wait for her to come."

"I don't have my homework with me Sir."

"Ten you can sit there quietly."

Antonio did just that. For the next fifteen minutes he sat in the chair and said nothing. He was too angry to speak.

"Mrs. Dawson's here Sir, "A secretary knocked and then poked her head into the office.

"Send her in," Mr. Anderson said standing up.

A few seconds later Esmeralda walked into the office.

"Ah Mrs. Dawson," Mr. Anderson shook her hand, "Have a seat."

Esmeralda sat down in the chair beside Antonio.

"Now Mrs. Dawson-"

"Don't call her that!" Antonio clenched his fists together so tight they became white, "My Dad died!"

"Antonio! That's quite enough!" Esmeralda turned to look at him. "You know better then to speak like that."

"Mr. Anderson may I please wait outside?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course Antonio."

"Thank you," He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry for my son's behavior. As you know he's not usually aggressive."

"Yes. I was surprised when I discovered he'd been in a fight."

**Meanwhile In the waiting room**

A young teacher in his late twenties to early thirties walked into the office and semi smiled when he saw Antonio sitting in a chair swinging his legs back and fourth.

"Hi," He approached him and sat in an empty chair beside him. "Remember me?"

Antonio briefly looked up at him, "Yeah. You're the teacher who brought me here."

"That's right. I want to talk to you."

Antonio sighed, "Mr. Anderson already punished me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Two weeks of after school detention."

"Oh well that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You're names Antonio right. You're in the sixth grade."

"Yeah."

"Good. My names Mr. Zambini I'm a Grade Eight Teacher. I also teach the boxing team."

Antonio looked up and didn't remove his gaze, "Yeah. You're really good right? Don't you have a gym or something?"

Mr. Zambini laughed, "Something like that. I have a friend who owns a gym I also volunteer at a really good boxing club. Very elite."

"Okay."

"I think you have a shot."

Antonio looked shocked, "You want me to fight?"

"No. No I'm not saying what you did was right but you have some skill; some of that isn't teachable."

"My Dad showed me some moves."

"Well it certainly paid off. Next year you'll be eligible to be on the boxing team and I really think you should consider it. I'd even personally coach you over the summer. You have raw talent with a little coaching and guidance I think you could go far."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Ah Antonio, I seen you've met Mr. Zambini," Mr. Anderson walked into the waiting area, "What do you think?"

"About boxing Sir?"

"Yes. Of course after your suspension."

"Mom?"

"I told them we'd talk about it Antonio."

"Cool," Antonio jumped out of his seat, "Can I go home now? Or back to class?"

"Back to class and I want to see you right here after school. Your detention starts today."

"Yes Sir," Antonio grumbled as he turned and walked back to his classroom.

* * *

After school Antonio walked to the main office where he saw Mr. Zambini leaning against the glass wall of it. "I'm serving detention with you? He sighed.

Mr. Zambini chuckled, "Your enthusiasm is killing me."

Antonio shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Follow me," Mr. Zambini started walking down the hallway and then down another hallway; just passed the school gym he stopped at an office with his name on it, "You will meet me here at 4:00 sharp every day during your dentition."

"And if I'm late?" Antonio usually wasn't one to challenge authority but something about Mr. Zambini made him tick.

Mr. Zambini stated at Antonio; a stare like Antonio has never seen before and his entire body shook with fear, "You don't want to know. Follow me," He turned on hid heel and walked back into the gym where around fifteen boys waited on the benches in boxing gear.

"Sit over there and watch."

Antonio did what he was told and for the next hour he watched as the boxing team practice. He now wanted more then ever to be apart of this team. He knew that he would be good; some of the things they were practicing were things he could already do."

"Antonio, come here!" Mr. Zambini called him over towards the end of the practice.

"Yes Sir!" Antonio got off the bench and walked onto the matts.

"Go into my office and get the boxes of t-shirts and bring them here."

Antonio nodded and walked back towards the office. He returned a few minutes later walking backwards and dragging both boxes with him.

"I didn't say take them both!" He shook his head, "You're going to break an arm!"

Antonio pulled the boxes onto the matt with relative ease and then dragged them all the way to where the team was sitting, "No Sir its fine."

"Dude you're pretty strong for eleven," One of the eighth graders spoke.

"Yeah!" A few echoed.

"Okay, okay, don't blow up his ego he's supposed to be in trouble."

"I saw that fight," Another boy said, "I heard it too. That guy had it coming. I would have pummeled him too."

"Hey! Hey!" Mr. Zambini waved his arms around, "You're supposed to be a good example to him."

Antonio chuckled, "They are."

Mr. Zambini gently shoved him away, "Your detentions over for today. Go home and have your Mom look at this," He threw him a brown envelope, "It's about that boxing program I was telling you about earlier."

Antonio eagerly nodded his head, "Yes Sir!"

Antonio walked out of the nearest door and around to the front of the school. There sitting on the grass doing her homework was Laura.

"Laura?" Antonio called out as he approached her.

At the sound of his voice Laura looked up and smiled, "Hey you. Heard you got detention for starting the fight. Hope it wasn't that bad."

"Nah," He attempted to shrug it off, "I just helped the coach of the boxing team that's all."

"Boxing?" questioned as she began putting her homework into her backpack.

"Yeah he says he thinks I'm good enough to try out for the team next year."

Standing up Laura bit her lip, "REALLY! But Antonio boxing's pretty dangerous."

"Yeah so is hockey but it's a popular sport!"

"That's not the point," She made a quick move to grab the brown package he was carrying, "Race you home!" She laughed as she ran ahead of him.

"Hey!" Antonio chased after her. "Laura!" He ran as fast as he could and easily caught up to her before they crossed the street at the stop sign. "It's mine." He took the fourm back.

Out of breath Laura nodded, "Geez Dawson I didn't know you were that fast. Forget boxing you should do track."

"Why can't I do both," He playfully punched her shoulder and sprinted ahead of her.

Squealing quietly to herself, Laura rubbed the spot he'd touched her and smiled. He was so strong and so good-looking;

"You coming?" Antonio yelled from across the street.

Shaking her head Laura looked both ways before sprinting across the road and joining him. The rest of the walk to her house was for the most part silent; neither one knowing what to say.

Laura's parents' house was a simple white two-story house with a paved driveway and a basketball net. Needless to say it fit in with the rest of the houses on the block all of which were of the same design. Walking up the paved driveway Antonio saw his mother's car, "Uh-oh," He shook his head, "I was hoping I'd be able to have some time before she yelled at me."

Laura didn't know how to respond; in fact, she didn't know much about the new feelings she felt for Antonio and so with her hand on the front door she told him, "I'm going to go to my room and call Terry, but Make sure you say bye before you leave." "

I promise I will" Antonio acknowledged.

Laura smiled and open the door and ran upstairs, as Antonio looked on and whispering for no one to hear, "beautiful" as he turn and went to the kitchen, to face his punishment.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So...what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought as well as any ideas or story lines you'd like to see in later chapters.


	8. Chapter 7

**A\N 1: **So I owe a HUGE thank you to my beta reader who agreed to help me write this chapter and also editing. If it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't be nearly as good as it is.

**A\N 2: **Looking back at the previous chapters I notched some differences in some of the storylines. I originally said that Antonio and Gabby's mother won't going to start her 9-5 job until Monday but she started it earlier so in this chapter and last chapter she is working and that's why Antonio goes to Laura's house after school. Also Laura's younger brother Robbie is ten (in grade four) and her younger sister Jessica is eight (in grade two)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or the makers of LEGO

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was Friday night and most of the talk in the cafeteria was on weekend plans now that the weather was getting warmer. Antonio still hadn't fully made up with Tyler. So he had eaten lunch by himself all week.

The only good part about the week for him was that Laura had made a habit of waiting for him after school while he was in detention. They had walked back to her house together everyday. If he was being perfectly honest with himself he knew that he wanted Laura to be his girlfriend but asking her out was another matter. Whenever he even thought to bring it up his throat became dry and sore. So for now he figured since it was just as nice talking to her and being a friend that's what he would do.

"Laura," Terry poked her best friend's arm, "You're starting at him again. Just go up and talk to him. Invite him to eat with us." Terry shook her head she had been nagging at her friend for the entire week to eat lunch with Antonio but Laura wasn't budging nor would she allow herself to ask him to eat with them.

"When we get home tonight we're playing spin the bottle all of us," She pointed out.

"What? Terry no!" Laura gasped mortified of the thought. "Besides we don't have even numbers," She smiled triumphantly.

Terry frowned good-naturedly, "Well then we're doing something else," She stood up with her tray.

Laura stared at her, "Ter where are you going?"

"Since you're chicken I'm going over to sit with Antonio." She sent her a friendly smirk.

"Terry!" Laura begged as her friend walked away. She knew if Terry was alone with Antonio she'd ask him what he thought about her and she couldn't bear the thought if that so she reluctantly followed her.

"Hey Antonio, mind if me and Laura sit with ya?" Terry asked.

When Antonio saw Laura approaching them with her tray, Antonio smiled and replied "Yah Sure why not"

Hi Antonio, Laura Shyly said.

"Hey Laur, how was English class today?"

"Boring. Mrs. Wilson is such a drag. She's always strict and never let's us have any fun.

"Yeah I don't like my English class either."

"So you still have detention after school?" Laura checked

"Yeah," Antonio rolled his eyes and sighed, "One more week."

"Well Terry's staying the night tonight. Mind if she walks home with us?"

Antonio shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Thanks," Laura side hugged him and smiled. "

At her touch Antonio's face turned a shade of red and he began to sweat. Actions that did not go unnoticed by Terry who was sitting across from him.

Knowing for sure that Antonio liked Laura she now began to hatch a plan in her mind of the perfect plan to get them to kiss again.

After detention, Antonio walked out to find both Terry and Laura waiting for him by the flagpole and he smiled. He couldn't believe how beautiful Laura looked standing there with the sunlight shinning off her hair and everything. And how lucky he is to have her in his life even if it friends for right now but he was determine to fight his fears and finally asking Laura to be his girl.

"Hey Antonio," Laura was the first one to see him and she and Terry then gathered up their things and then all began to walk back to Laura's house.

As soon as Laura opened the front door Gabby came running at them, "Yay! Onio! Aue!" She cheered happily.

"Hey kid," Antonio put down his backpack and picked the toddler up, "How was your day?"

"It FUN...anio!"

"Good," Antonio kissed her head and placed her on the ground.

"Aue!" Gabby attached herself to Laura's legs and looked up at the older girl grinning, "Baby!" She waved the doll Laura had given her, "Play?" She pouted.

"Later," Laura looked down at the girl, "Terry and I," She pointed to her friend, "have some homework to do first okay."

"Oday," Gabby got back onto her feet and ran happily into the living room to play with Jessica again.

"Aw!" Terry sighed, "Antonio you have an adorable sister. She's such a sweetheart."

"Oh yeah," Antonio responded, "She's cute when she wants to be. Just wait until-" He didn't; need to finish his sentence as Jessica yelled and screamed.

Both Laura and Antonio slight chuckled at the irony before leading the way into the living room where Laura's mother was now investigating the problem.

"Mom look," Jessica was in the process of showing her mother the bite mark on her wrist, "Look what the baby did."

"Jessica," Judy lightly scolded, "Now tell me what happened."

"I was playing nicely and the dumb baby wanted to play," She complained, "Look what she did!" She pointed to her LEGO set that was knocked over.

"Took Baby!" Gabby pointed to Jessica in-between sobs, "Bad!"

"So? She wrecked my house, I took her doll; that's fair." Jessica defended her actions.

"No!" Gabby screamed.

"Okay!" Judy waved her hands, "Gabby," She turned to the toddler first, "You don't wreck other people's things. And no biting."

Gabby pouted.

"Look, you hurt Jessica," Judy showed her the bite mark, "It hurt her."

"Norie," Gabby responded.

"Okay Gabby. Go play," Judy gave the toddler a quick hug. "As for you three," She stood and turned to the older children who were watching the scene, "Stop being nosey."

"Sorry Mom," Laura turned to walk away and towards the stairs and unlocked the baby gate.

"So do your sister and Gabby get into fits all the time?" Terry wondered.

"Uh-huh. Three of four times a night easily," Laura, responded, "Jessica does not like Gabby one bit."

"Why?"

"Jealous. That's what we think," Antonio spoke up.

"Onio!" Gabby cried from the bottom of the stairs. "ONIO!"

"I'll go do my homework in the kitchen," Antonio turned around, "I can watch her and do both."

"Want me to come?" Laura was quick to ask.

"No. No you and Terry probably have girl things to talk about." He walked back down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Onio!" Gabby smiled happily at the sight of her older brother.

"Hey you," He stepped over the baby gate and scooped her into his arms and proceeded to carry her towards the kitchen.

An hour later after homework and diner were done, the girls were playing in the living room with Gabby as Antonio was watching TV.

"Baby hunree," Gabby lifted up her shirt and began feeding her baby.

"Gabby," Antonio gasped horrified.

"Antonio," Laura laughed, "She's probably seen it at the park. It's perfectly natural. I used to do it when my mom was breastfeeding Robbie and Jessica.

"Yeah I remember," Antonio thought back to when they were three and Jessica was only just a baby.

"All done," Gabby put her shirt back down and began to burp the baby.

Antonio tried to turn his attention back to the TV but he couldn't get over how good Laura was with Gabby. He was so happy to see his baby sis laughing finally and he owes it all to Laura. Another thing Antonio likes about her, she was smart, beautiful and had a heart of gold and Antonio started daydreaming about him and Laura getting married and having kids. He didn't even hear the doorbell ring and his mother enter the house until Gabby saw her and took off running.

"My Baby," Esmeralda knelt down and scoped her daughter into her arms and began to kiss her.

Hearing his mother's voice Antonio stood up as well and walked towards the front door, "Hi Mom."

"Antonio," Esmeralda placed Gabby on the ground and went up to hug her son, "I have some news I think you're going to like. I set up a tour of the boxing facility tomorrow; if I like what I see and the prices are reasonable then maybe…"

"Thank you Mom! I promise I'll do extra work to help pay!" Antonio tightly hugged his mother.

"We'll see," Esmeralda responded, "Go and get your things I've had a long day."

Antonio nodded and sprinted into the kitchen to grab his backpack.

Since the living room was adjunct to the front entrance both Laura and Terry could hear everything that was being said,

"Ask if he can say. We both know you want him to," Terry spoke up.

"I don't know," Her friend was right, Laura had been thinking the same thing but she didn't want to ask. "I'll just say bye," She stood and walked into the hallway where Antonio was now getting on his shoes. "Hi Mrs. Dawson," Laura politely greeted, "How was your day?"

"It was alright thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome." Laura rocked on her feet nervously unsure of what to say next luckily Terry had a plan.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson. I'm Theresa, Laura's best friend it's very nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand.

"Well its very nice to meet you too dear," Esmerelda shook her hand. "Did you need a ride home? I'd be happy to give you one."

"I'm staying over."

"Yes," Judy said, "Antonio you're more then welcome to stay too if you would like. I believe we still have some of your clothes in Robbie's room."

Inside Antonio's heart started beating faster. He wanted to spend more time with Laura but he didn't want het to think he did so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Antonio speak up," Esmerelda instructed her son.

"If it's okay I'd…like too," He managed to get out.

"It's fine with me," Esmeralda nodded, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning before we're supposed to be at the gym. Now you remember to be good okay."

"Yes Mom."

"Good," She kissed the top of her head, "Gabby say goodnight to Antonio. He's staying over."

"Night." Gabby blew him a kiss.

"Goodnight Gabby."

"Mom, can we go downstairs?" Laura wondered.

"Of course dear."

"Thanks," Laura smiled.

Laura led the way into the furnished basement where she turned on the TV and made herself comfortable in a beanbag chair. "So?" She looked at her friends,

"What do you want to do?"

"Lets play a game," Terry spoke up about the first part of her plan.

Laura squinted her eyes, "It depends on what game."

"Oh Laura come on, it'll be fun. You can even go first."

"I'm in," Antonio shrugged, "What game do you want to play?"

"Truth or Dare. Now Laura you ask me a question."

Laura knew there was no way she was getting out of this so she decided to just give in, "Fine truth or dare?"

"Truth.

"What's your favourite sport?"

"Dance. Now it's my turn. Antonio what's your favourite sport?"

"Hockey or boxing," He responded.

"Good. Now its your turn."

"The idea of playing truth or dare with Laura gave him butterflies in his stomach. He knew that he could dare her to kiss him or as her if she liked him but a part of him didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do so he decided to stick to easy questions, at least he hoped he could but he soon realized it wasn't that easy Laura, truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth."

"Antonio wanted to ask her what her favourite colour was but for some reason another question came out instead "Do you….uh….do you have a crush on anyone in our class or grade?"

Laura's cheeks turned flush red, "Yes."

Terry rubbed her hands together. "Ooh now its getting interesting Laur it's your turn again."

"Okay Antonio truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone in our grade?"

His checks turned the same shade of red Laura's did only seconds before, "Yeah I do."

"My turn," Terry smiled to herself, "Laura truth or dare."

Laura was pretty sure she was trapped either way so se decided to go with the route she secretly wanted to.

"Okay Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Antonio."

Laura's face turned red, "Terry you…"

"Yes I can, now go on kiss him. Go into the closet," She pointed to the games storage closet.

Both nervous Antonio and Laura walked towards the storage closet. It was large enough that they could both stand in it but small enough that they're lips were almost already touching.

Emotion's Laura didn't know she could feel were running through her at the closeness their bodies were to each other. "Antonio," She breathed against his lips I-

Antonio couldn't take being so close to her and not kissing her. He had wanted all week to ask her to be his girlfriend and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. He wrapped one hand around her neck and pulled her lips to his and kissed her. Once then both needed air the broke apart, "Be my girlfriend?" Antonio asked softly.

"Uh-huh," Laura did all se could do and nod her head.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So Laura and Antonio are finally together. What will happen now? Will Antonio start taking boxing lessons?


	9. Chapter 8

**A\N: **Hope everyone likes this chapter; big thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing and give me ideas. I don't know anything about boxing so all the information in this chapter comes from the research I did and my experiences from gym class and dance and gymnastics lessons.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or the Catholic Elementary school Our Lady of Destiny, which is a real Catholic Elementary school in Chicago.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Antonio followed his mother into the boxing gym and immediately began looking around at all of the equipment. In the centre of the building was a huge regulation style boxing ring and around lots of workout equipment and training items.

"Antonio," Mr. Zambini greeted as he walked down a hallway to Antonio's left; a hallway he presumed was where the offices were located.

"Hi Mr. Zambini. This is my Mom and my younger sister."

"Yes, hello Mrs. Dawson; I'm the one you spoke to on the phone. It's so nice to finally met you."

"Yes, you too," Esmeralda shook the man's hand.

"Hi," Gabby offered Mr. Zambini a big grin.

"Well hello there sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Gabby."

"Hello Gaby." Mr. Zambini repeated with a smile,' then seeing Antonio's gym bag he said Good you brought your workout clothes like I told you. I have someone I want you to meet. Hey Doug!" He called over a man who was teaching some boys how to do kicks and punches using a punching bag.

The man said something to the boys and then jogged over.

"This is Antonio the boy I was telling you about," Mr. Zambini introduced, "Antonio this is Coach Doug he'd be your primary couch in your age group."

"Hi Sir,' Antonio stuck out his hand.

"Sir. Oh no there's no need for that son," The middle age man patted his shoulder, "You go into the change room and get changed; meet me back here and we'll get you set up with my group. They're a little older then you but it should be okay.

"How much older?" Esmeralda asked worriedly.

"The oldest just turned thirteen; but he'll be moving up soon."

"See Mom; it'll be fine."

Esmeralda did not like the idea of her son participating in a sport that had a high probability of serious injury. However she had to admit that she did like him learning how to control his anger.

"Antonio that's enough," She scolded him, "I'm sorry for my son's manners he knows better then to talk back."

"Mom," Antonio widened his eyes.

"Oh no Mrs. Dawson; your boy is one of the most well behaved young men I've met," Mr. Zambini told her.

"Now go on son and get changed," Coach Doug patted Antonio's shoulder.

"Bye, bye, Onio," Gabby waved.

Antonio turned his head to look at his younger sister but saw that a few of the other boy's eyes were on him. He did not want them to think he was weak and most of all a coward so he regrettably turned back around without saying anything to Gabby.

At her brother's rejection Gabby's lower lip trembled and she began to cry.

"Ssh, sweetheart," Esmerelda soothed her young daughter.

"Onio," She sobbed.

"Antonio will be back soon sweetheart."

"Mrs. Dawson if you'd like to come with me I can introduce you to the manager of the gym. He has some paper work you need to sign."

"Of course," Esmeralda nodded and followed Mr. Zambini down the hallway and then into a square shaped office.

Antonio had quickly changed into his shorts and t-shirt and walked back out into the main part of the gym. Looking around at all of the older boys training he tried to act more grown-up but the truth was he was more scared then he had ever been in his entire life. He was a year younger then the youngest boys at the gym and at least seven years younger then the ones who were using the boxing ring. Even though he was turning twelve in October he had to receive special permission to start practicing early something he hoped wouldn't give the other boys a reason to push him around.

"Ah Antonio," Coach Doug spotted him, "Over here we're just getting started!"

Antonio nodded and walked along the blue matt to get to where Coach Doug was standing in front of ten other boys who were sitting on the mat looking up at him. He stopped just behind where the boys were sitting and tried his best not to look nervous.

"Come here son," Coach Doug encouraged him, "No ones going to bite."

Antonio felt his cheek's flush red and he looked down at the matt and began to drag his feet towards Coach Doug.

"Boys this is Antonio Dawson he's going to be joining our group. Antonio why don't you tell us a little about yourself what school do you go to?"

"Our Lady of Destiny," He spoke in a voice no higher then a soft whisper, "I'm in grade six."

"Our Lady of Destiny. Alexander, Joseph and David go there; don't you boys."

"Yes Coach," A boy spoke, "Antonio helps Coach Zambini sometimes. He's pretty cool."

Antonio lifted his head and softly smiled; he felt a little better that some of the boys from the boxing club at his school recognized him.

"How come you're in grade six? Did you get held back?" A boy tall boy sitting in the back row asked.

"Mr. Decanta that is none of your business now all of you grab a partner and some boxing gloves and start warning up. Lets go1" He clapped and all ten of the boys shot up and ran to the open gym bag.

Antonio was left standing there again feeling left out

"Yo, Tony!" Alexander called, "Come with us!" He waved him over.

Antonio gladly jogged over.

"So are you as good as Coach Zambini says you are?" Joseph asked as he tosses him two boxing gloves.

Antonio watched Alexander put his boxing gloves on at copied his actions, "I don't know. My Dad showed me a few moves."

"Cool, he must me proud of you," David piped up, "Is he here?"

"Uh," Antonio blinked back tears and without even thinking about it he began punching his hands together.

"Wow, dude!" David grinned, "You are good! What did I say?" He wondered.

Antonio realized what he was doing and nervously stopped, "My Dad was killed." He spoke up, "He was a cop and he was killed."

"Ooh," All three boys faces' fell and they looked at the ground.

Alexander, who appeared to be the leader of the group was the first one to speak up, "I feel like such an idiot. We knew that."

"It was a few months ago," Antonio tried to shrug it off.

"No, no man that's no excuse," David added, "We apologize."

Antonio appreciated this and offered them a half smile before trying to imitate their actions.

"Hey baby," The tall boy in the back row intently shoved him as he past, "I hear you're some sort of charity case." He mocked.

Antonio got to his feet and atomically began swinging his fists.

"Hey! Hey!" Coach Doug waved his arms, "Back away both of you, and come here Antonio," He led him away and over to the viewing area where his mother was now waiting.

"So?" He asked eagerly.

"All the papers have been signed Antonio. You better really want this."

"Yes!" He cheered, "I do Mom, I do."

"Onio bad," Gabby held her baby doll tightly and frowned up at him.

"What? Gabby!" He whined.

"No bye," She stomped her feet, "Bad!"

"Mom, please make her stop."

"No Antonio; You know she's only little. You're the older one."

Antonio did know but he didn't want all of the older boys to see him being nice to his baby sister.

"Mom, I have to get back to class," He turned and jogged back through the door. Upon joining his group he immediately picked up on the moves they were learning. And every time he did something he was getting praise from his coach and new friends; he had never felt better in his life.

There was one person though who didn't think Antonio's natural talent was a good thing. Sebastian DeCanta was used to being the best boxer in his age division and weight class; winning most of the trophies and making him well liked. Now that Antonio was there he knew that he'd actually have to work at boxing something he didn't like to do. He was good but he didn't have as much skill as Antonio did; and he was just learning; Sebastian knew he was going to have a hard time beating Antonio. "I need to make sure he leaves," He said under his breath, "The sooner the better."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Antonio made some friends but he is also going to learn that not everything will come easy for him. Will Sebastian give him a hard enough time and make him leave?


	10. Chapter 9

**A\N: **So here's the next chapter of my story. I really hope you all like it but if you don't I am open to (and like receiving) constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was the first week in June and Antonio had been going to the boxing gym every Saturday for almost a month and he was getting better and gaining more confidence all the time.

"Alright boys," Couch Doug said as he held up some papers, "As some of you know there's a city-wide tournament in two weeks; get your parents to sign these and return them next Saturday if you want to attend," He began handing out the permission forums and as soon as Antonio saw the date his heart sank.

As all the boys were heading into the change room Couch Doug pulled Antonio aside, "We usually don't let boys compete that don't have more experience but I think you have a real shot. If your Mom has any questions about it, tell her to call me."

"Thanks Sir but I can't go," He miserably sighed, "It's my younger sister's birthday."

"Oh well…." Doug patted his shoulder and walked away.

Antonio knew he had lied but it hadn't been a complete lie his sister's birthday was a few days after the tournament but the tournament itself was only a week after father's day and Antonio didn't want to do anything that reminded him of his father. Without saying anything to anyone he got changed and walked into the waiting area.

"Onio!" Gabby bolted towards him, "Uppie!"

Antonio lifted his sister into his arms, "Hey kiddo," He gently kissed her forehead, "Where's baby?" He asked, referring to the Cabbage Patch Doll Laura had given her; it hadn't left her sight since.

"Boo-boo," Gabby pouted, "Baby boo-boo."

"Oh know, your babies sick?" He carried her over to their mother.

"Yes it appears Gabby's doll is sick." She commented, "She's in the car taking a nap."

"Ah," Antonio set Gabby on the ground.

"So Antonio," Esmerelda took Gabby's hand and began to walk out of the gym, "I hear you have a tournament coming up?"

"What… Oh that," He tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, "I don't want to do it anyways."

"Antonio, your coaches think you have great potential; you're really doing well. Now can I see the fourm?"

"Mom I don't want to go," He reminded her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the permission forum.

"Will talk about it later," She unlocked the car and strapped Gabby into her car seat.

* * *

On Monday at school Antonio wasn't feeling any better and he had hardly said a word to anyone all morning.

"Antonio," Laura closed her locker and walked over to his, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine!" He hissed as he slammed his locker shut and went outside for morning recess.

"Yeah I can see," She rolled her eyes and followed him jogging to keep up, "Is it boxing? Are you having problems?" She pestered.

"No and leave me alone!" He turned and glared at her doesn't anyone understand I jut want to be left alone!" He ran back into the school and into the nearest boy's washroom where he punched and kicked the wall before he started to cry.

He missed his father so much his heart ached whenever he thought of him. He had to be strong though, he knew that even though his mother told him it was okay to cry she didn't expect him to. Grown men never cried and that's what Antonio had to be; he just needed to be tougher. He shouldn't care that his father wasn't going to be able to see him box or graduate or anything else, girls worried boys didn't. Yet the more he thought about it the angrier and upset he got. Everybody was so worried about him but nobody knew why he was so upset; if they really loved him they'd know.

Meanwhile outside Laura was getting anxious as she waited for Antonio to come back out. "I shouldn't have been so hard on him. Pushed him?" She said to Terry who was busy playing hopscotch with some other girls in their class and grade.

"He'll get over it," She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think its something you need to really worry about. If something was really wrong wouldn't his mom know?"

"No, I overheard her tell my Mom this morning that she didn't know what was going on. She said he'd been upset since his boxing class."

"So he probably did something there," She concluded, "Just come play with us. Stop worrying."

"Yeah I guess so," Laur bit her lip; taking one last glance at the door she joined her friends in their game.

She didn't start to get worried again until she saw that Antonio wasn't back in class after recess; and when their teacher asked if anyone had seen him she felt guilty that all she could say was that he was upset and went back inside right after they got outside.

Antonio was still sitting crying on the washroom floor when Mr. Zambini sat down beside him.

"You don't have to talk to me Son, I'm just here to make sure you're okay. You have a lot of people worrying about you."

"I'm fine. All I want to do is just-" He unconsciously began to punch his fists together, "I just want people to leave me alone."

"Well Antonio if you can get through the day I might be able to get it so you can come to boxing practice tonight. But you have to report back to class ASAP. And I want you to try and act nicer to everyone especially your teachers; no more back-talk; Do we have a deal?"

Antonio glanced up at him, "Well I guess so," He whipped away some of his tears and tried to smile.

"That's it," Mr. Zambini nodded in encouragement as he also stood up, "Now I have to get back to my class; can I trust that you'll go back to yours or do I have to take you there myself?"

"No Sir I'm going back to class," He walled to the sink to wash his hands and then he began walking back to his class where he slipped back into his desk, an act not unnoticed by the other twenty-nine kids in his class.

* * *

"So you still won't tell me what's wrong? I'm worried Antonio," Laura explained as they walked into the cafeteria, "I just want to help you."

"I'm fine Laura," Antonio searched for three empty spots but didn't find any.

"Hey Antonio! Over here!" Alexander waved him over to where he and most of the other members of the boxing team were sitting, "Come sit with us!"

Beaming Antonio walked over to the table and sat down beside Alexander, "Thanks."

"No problem bro," He smiled, "You're cool;"

"Yeah," David agreed, "And you have some cool boxing skills. You should see what he can do. He's amazing."

"Yeah?" One of the eighth graders cut into the converstation, "I've hears about you. Antonio Dawson right?"

Antonio feverishly nodded his head, "Yeah."

This peaked another boy's attention and he moved from his spot and squished in beside Antonio at the end, "I'm Nicholas Campbell," He introduced himself, "I'm in the eighth grade too." Then lowering his voice a little he added, "My Dad's a police officer too. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

Antonio didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Uh thanks," He stuffed a bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

"If you ever need to talk man," Nicholas punched him lightly before getting up and following some of his eighth grade friends to another table.

"Man you're lucky. Nicholas is one of the best boxers on the team. He's so cool."

"Whatever," Antonio shrugged his shoulders trying to act cool even though he was so happy that the eighth graders seemed to like him.

Mr. Zambini kept his word and, like he had promised Antonio did practice with the boxing team after school. He was only able to do certain things but he really enjoyed being involved and a part of something; although he knew that he was probably only getting all of this attention because of what he had done earlier in the day.

He hadn't been getting a lot of attention lately and it seemed like when he did it was for the bad things he did; so he wondered what else he could do and basically get away with.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Uh-oh, will Antonio continue to think doing bad things is the only way to receive attention. Or will someone figure out what's really bothering him before he does something really bad.


End file.
